


In Memoriam

by rainpuddles



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddles/pseuds/rainpuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kubota's cat died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> WILDLY AU, sort of a "what if" scenario?

He found it lying on the sidewalk, already dead. The afternoon sun had already had its way with it and three large crows were idly pecking the body. He stood there, watching the scene for several minutes. A part of him kept hoping that was not the cat he'd been looking after, _his_ cat; he thought maybe if he walked away he wouldn't have to see it with his own eyes and then, if he never encountered the cat again, he'd be able to pretend someone else had given him a home.

But he knew the truth.

He gestured with his arms to scare the birds away and crouched in front of the animal. He noticed the eyes were missing and its body had been torn to shreds like an old rag. "A dog, probably," he mumbled to himself, carefully cradling the corpse to his chest. It felt so much lighter.

He had no idea what to do with it, he was certain that the body would end up in the trash if he left it there, but only after the crows were done with it. And he could see it clearly in his mind, two or more sharp beaks fighting over its intestines...

"Oh, _ew_, what the hell?"

The loud buzzing of flies that kept getting stuck to the dried blood...

"Uh..."

Maggots slowly crawling out of its empty eyesockets...

"Hey, are you listening?"

"Yes," he thought, "just like this, one day I will..."

"HEY!"

Kubota looked up to find a boy around his age staring at him.

"Good, I thought you were deaf," he scowled. "... Was it yours?"

"Eh?" Kubota replied, still unsure if the boy was talking to him.

"The cat."

"Ah..." Kubota shook his head. "No, it was just a stray."

The other boy frowned, tilting his head to the side. "But you were looking after it."

"Something like that. I fed it and played with it after school sometimes."

"You know how this happened?"

"No." Kubota stood up, wincing slightly at the numbness that had already settled in his legs.

The boy noticed he was still holding the cat in his arms. "What're you gonna do with it?"

"I don't know."

The boy gave him _a look_ and huffed in frustration. "You should at least bury it!"

"But..."

"It was _yours_, take responsibility!" He grabbed Kubota by the arm and tugged. "Come on, I know just the place."

The touch felt like a jolt of electricity and it made Kubota shudder.  


*****

  
The boy took him to an old, abandoned park. A dry pond, a rusty playground, and grass that looked like it hadn't been cared for in years were the main attractions of the place. They looked around for a few minutes before deciding on a spot behind a tall tree. Kubota watched the boy dig a hole using nothing but a stick and his hands.

"You just hold on to it," he'd said. And he kept on digging until the opening was deep enough for the body.

Kubota ran his fingers through the matted fur one last time before placing it inside, and then they both covered it without saying a word.  


*****

  
"Hey, wanna go to the arcade?"

Kubota blinked at the boy, who had just spoken again for the first time after they finished burying the cat. "... Now?"

The boy paused for a second and laughed sheepishly. "Uh... yeah, I guess it wouldn't be such a good idea with us lookin' like this, huh?"

That wasn't the reason behind Kubota's question, but now that he thought of it, the boy was probably right. They were both covered in dirt and his school uniform smelled like sweat, tobacco, and death. He nodded.

"Well, let's save it for later, then. What's your name?"

"Kubota Makoto."

The boy grinned. "I'm Minoru. Let's meet tomorrow again at the park, alright? See ya!" And with that he took off running in the opposite direction.

"Mm," Kubota replied absently, smiling for the first time that day.


End file.
